Emily's return
by PAGETEER4453
Summary: This is about Derek and Emily. When Emily returns and finds out that Derek Morgan has a new girlfriend. I am no great at summaries so sorry!:) :P Comment!:) Enjoy!:) I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope u guys like my fanfic. enjoy!:) Kinda new at this if u have any ideas or comments please tell me!:)**

It was a Wednesday morning. Derek Morgan was in his apartment with his new girlfriend, Savannah. They had been dating for a couple of months now. They both woke up to the sound of Derek's phone. He got a text from Garcia. he read the screen of his phone and it said "**We got a case, wheels up in an hour." **He than looked at his girlfriend and said " I am so sorry babe, I gotta go, I promise I will make it up to you when i come back." He kissed her. Savannah then said "It ok babe, go" Derek than took a shower got changed gave a kiss to his girlfriend and left.

* * *

**At the B.A.U.**

* * *

When he got to the B.A.U. He saw someone familiar, but he said it couldn't be, it was Emily! H e than got a flash-back: at JJ's wedding when they kissed for the first time, then in London when Garcia and him went to go visit Emily at her new apartment, they managed to have a couple dates behind Garcia's back, but they broke up because the long distance relationship was not working. At the end of the flash-back he saw Emily and the team talking to each other. He just kept walking towards them. Derek than said " Hey, Emily! It is soo good to see you!" Emily jumped a little and turned around to see who it was she was smiling until she turned to see it was Derek Morgan. She decided to say "Hey, Morgan it is so good to see you too." She smiled turning back to the team. Leaving Derek there wondering what she was doing there.

Hotch then came in, saying everyone ready to go wheels up in 30. Everyone nodded got there go bags and went to the elevator. Emily suddenly stopped someone or something was holding onto er arm. It was Morgan he said "we ave to talk." Emily then turned around trying to loose his grip on her arm. She wasn't smiling, but she looked into his eyes and said " there is nothing to talk about Morgan, and if there is we should not do it here, not now!" Derek than said " Yes, there is something to talk about it and i am going to do it here right now!" They were practically screaming at each other right now. So Emily said " Ok, We broke up, almost a year ago, we agreed that, that was the best for us." Then she walked away

When they got to the plane, the team reviewed the case. Hotch told the team where to go. He said, Reid, Rossi go to the police station to et everything started, JJ, you and I will go to the the wife who lost her husband maybe she can help us with some things, and Prentiss and Morgan you to go to the crime scene. Emily and Derek looked at each other, they did want to go together but they both knew they had to.

Emily and Derek were on there way to the crime scene but then Morgan decided to pull over to talk to Prentiss. Prentiss looked at him she was about to ask him why did he pull over but the he said " Emily, we have to talk about this, I can't stand it anymore!" Emily look at him and said " You can't stand it anymore?! Look Derek, what we had was something special but that was in the past and i really don't want to talk about it. We both thought it was best for both of us to go with our lives you said it yourself in London." Derek than said "Emily, I know what I said, but I still love you." Derek had completely forgotten about Savannah. Emily was shocked, she did not know what to say but sh edidn't have to because at that very moment Derek kissed her on the mouth. It was a very passionate kiss. Emily than broke the kiss looked at him asking him why with the look in her eyes. But she smiled and so did he.

It had been 3 days, the team were close to catching the unsub they knew his name, Daniel Lewis, But they just needed the address. Emily and Derek had not been able to speak to each other since the kiss, the only time the spoke to each other was about the case.

Derek and JJ were in the SUV. Garcia finally found the address and Hotch told JJ and Morgan to go to the house back- up was on the way. But he instructed them not to go in unless back-up was there.

But back up was taking to long so Morgan decided to go in anyway. JJ had a bad feeling about it but she went along with it. Morgan got shot and JJ came rushing in. She managed to shoot the guy before he shot her. She took the gun away from him, checked on the hostages, then checked to see if Morgan still had pulse. She called an ambulance. When the ambulance came so did the team. JJ told them what happened. Emily went rushing toward Morgan to see how he was. She just looked at him then went back to see what wa happening with the team.

Hotch told JJ to call Derek's girlfriend, Savannah. When she heard that her heart broke. But Hotch ordered her to go to the hospital with Morgan. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she went anyway. In the ambulance Derek said to her " I love you" But when he said that she started crying a little. She couldn't believe he said I love you to her knowing he had a girlfriend and it was not her!

* * *

**At the Hospital**

* * *

When they got to the hospital so did the team. Emily and the team were at the waiting area. Morgan was in surgery. Emily was picking her nails, JJ noticed so she decided to hold her best friends hand and said " He will be ok" Emily smiled and said " I know"

Than Savannah came she asked the team what was going on. Emily stayed quiet, she couldn't believe that was Savannah! JJ told Savannah what was going on. Then the doctor came in he said " OK, so Derek Morgan is going to be fine, he just has a small concussion on his head, he cannot work for a month." he said " you can go and visit him but one by one" Everyone nodded. Savannah asked if she could go in first, everyone looked at Emily and Emily picked her head up. Prentiss said " umm, yeah, of course I mean you are his girlfriend."

Savannah went in and the first thing she did was kiss Derek on the lips. Emily was going to get coffee, but she had to walk past Derek's room she decided to anyway. But as she was passing by his room, she saw Savannah and Derek kissing. This completely broke her heart. How could he have done this, he told her he loved Emily and kissed her. She was about to cry but she just left to get coffee and came back.

The team said it was her turn to see Derek if she wanted to. Emily just nodded, she went into the room but didn't realize that Savannah was still there. She looked up at the ceiling and then said "umm, sorry they told me it was my turn to see Derek, i could just wait if you want" she tried to smile but did not succeed. Savannah than said " No, it's ok, thanks" she turned to Derek kissed him and said " I am going to wait outside, LOVE YOU"Derek just smiled but couldn't help to look at Emily.

Savannah walked out of the room and then it started. Emily just looked at Derek and Derek looked at her. She just stood there waiting for one of them to say something but than Derek said " Emily, I am so sorry, I..I..."

Emily was crying already, but she managed to get the words out " Don't Derek, you don't have to explain anything, what i just saw is what my answer is."Derek said " your answer?, Emily, what I said in the ambulance is true I do love you" Emily laughed and said " Oh really?! Derek you have a girlfriend and you couldn't tell me this before you kissed me!"Derek than said"Emily, Look i just couldn't tell you because i couldn't decide" Emily said crying, and screaming "You know what Derek, I will make it easy for you, chose her, because I don't want to be with you! Your the worst ,Derek Morgan! Don't call me don't come looking for me, I don't ever want to hear from you again. I made a good choice to break up with you! Have a wonderful life with your new GIRLFRIEND, Derek Morgan!" She said leaving the room crying, she didn't care if the team saw her she just left, the hospital, leaving her love Derek Morgan in the hands of another girl that was not her! Leaving her family, leaving everything behind her.

* * *

** Ok, So I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to comment and tell me your ideas, who know maybe I will post some of your ideas!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 Months Later**

* * *

**London **

It had been three months since what happened between Derek and Emily. She had been all alone in her apartment, she hasn't even gone to work , but Emily knew she had to work. So she returned to her normal routine. One night when she came back from a long case , when she heard a knock on the door. Emily had no idea who it was, she wasn't expecting anyone. She open the door to see who it was.

It was Mick. He was one of her teammates at work. She was wondering why Mick was at her apartment at night. She than said: " Hey, Mick, what are you doing here?"Mick and Emily just stared at each other. Then he said " Well, since we caught that son of a bitch, I thought maybe you and I could go out for dinner, What do you say?" Emily looked at him in the eye, she was still sad,and angry about what happened with Derek but she did not want to think about that now, she wanted to forget all about Derek so she said " Sure, let's go but can I change first?" Mick happy, said "sure" Mick went inside her apartment and looked around. Her flat was huge, but it looked amazing. Emily said " Do you want anything before I go change." Mick said "no thanks, can I sit down?" Emily nodded make him feel a bit comfortable. Mick still could not believe he was at one of his bosses house. Emily quickly got change and then Mick and Emily went to the restaurant.

* * *

**Washington **

While Emily and Mick were at the restaurant having fun, talking and laughing, Derek was at his apartment with Savannah. He kept thinking about Emily and what had happened between them. He was really in love with Emily. He just did not want to hurt Savannah's feelings, he didn't know how to tell her that he just couldn't be with her anymore. Until that morning, he decided it was time for him to face the facts he was not in love with Savannah he was in love with Emily. So that day he explained everything to Savannah hr told her about the kiss everything, of course, Savannah was hurt but she understood. Emily was the one he loved, even though it broke her heart to leave Derek, she had no choice so she left. After she left, Derek was planning on going to London to see Emily and tell her how wrong he was and that he loved to. Hopefully she would forgive him.

* * *

**Back in London **

Emily and Mick had just had their dinner and they were walking in the park. Emily then stopped and said smiling "Thanks, Mick I had a wonderful time." Mick smiled back and said " No problem Emily, I had a wonderful time too." Mick stepped closer and closer to Emily, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But right when he was about to kiss her Emily stepped back. She wanted to kiss him to, he was hot, but she stilled loved Derek and she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. Mick not surprised just looked at Emily and Emily looked at him, their eyes told them everything so, instead Mick just brought Emily back to her apartment, gave her a hug and they both said goodbye to each other.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Emily was at her apartment, she was on her couch, reading a book. Then she heard a knock. She thought it was Mick just coming to check on her or inviting her to go out for lunch or dinner as always. She got up and went to answer the door, only it wasn't the person she was expecting it to be! It was Derek Morgan he was standing there with flowers and a teddy bear. She was shocked, she didn't know what to say, so Derek just said "Emily, I...I am so sorry, I really am, I should have told you from the beginning,before I kissed you and told you I loved you. I am an idiot please forgive me. Emily you are the one I love, I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Emily!" Emily just stood there with her mouth open, she did't know what to say or do. But she managed to get the words out, so she just jumped on him and gave him a hug. Of course the hug led to a passionate kiss. Derek was in Love with Emily Prentiss, and he was not going to let her go again. They kissed and kissed but Emily broke the kiss to ask him " Do you somewhere to stay?" she said smiling that he was there with her. " No, actually I wanted to see you so badly that I forgot to book a reservation at a hotel." he said holding her by the waist. She couldn't help but smile, and said " Stay here with me, if you want to" Derek than smiled and said " Of course I want to stay with you here!" She hugged him and kissed him again.

They went in to in her apartment. He looked around it looked different, but then again the last time he was there Emily had just moved in to her apartment. Derek sat down while Emily went to put the flowers in water. When she went to where Derek was sitting she saw he was looking around, she smiled and walked towards where he was sitting. She sat down and a second later they were kissing each other. Man, they love each other, they couldn't be without each other. They looked at each other, Derek saw Emily's eyes she seemed so happy, ans she was. Emily than said " How long are you going to be in London?" Derek frowned a little bit " 2 weeks then I have to go back to work."

"oh, well then we have 2 weeks! Just you, me and Sergio." she smiled when she saw the look on his face when she said Sergio.  
"Sergio?" Derek said confused and a bit worried. "Sergio, is my cat you idiot!, Don't you remember him?" She laughed.  
"Oh,you scared me and just for that you have to make it up to me." He said while giving her little kissed on the neck. She smiled and said "No, I don't, it's your fault from not remembering who Sergio was, but now that I think about it maybe we can go out for lunch, I know a place."Derek gave a kiss on her mouth and said " My bad, and let's go." They couldn't stop kissing and hugging each other but somehow they got up and left to the restaurant.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**

* * *

Emily and Derek were having a great time, they were laughing, kissing, eating. They were having a great time together. It was as if the whole Savannah thing had never happened. When they finished their lunch they decided to go for a walk at the park.

As they were walking, Emily and Derek were kissing each other and hugging each other, they just couldn't keep their hands of each other! Then Emily saw that Mick was walking with his dog, but she didn't care she just kept kissing Derek. The kiss was long and passionate. But Mick saw Emily and decided to go say hi. Mick went as soon as they stopped kissing which took a long time. " Hey, Emily, how are you?" Mick said smiling at the situation, he knew Emily was in love with Derek for a long time, and Emily and him were like best friends. Emily smiled back a little embarrassed because their she kissing Derek right in front of his face. So she said " Hey, Mick, I am great, umm, This is Derek" She then turned toward Derek "Derek, this is Mick, one of my teammates at work" Derek looked at her and then at Mick. "Nice to meet you, but Emily is not just my teammate but also my boss" he said to Derek . " Nice to meet you too" Derek said. "Well we should be going, nice to see you Mick!" She smiled at Mick. "Ok, nice to see you too, see you at work, bye" he said and then walked away with his dog.

Derek and Emily didn't say a word to each other until they got to her apartment. "Derek, what's wrong? You haven't talked to me since we saw Mick at the park." She said sitting next to Derek. Derek was a bit jealous, he was leaving Emily in London with Mick, he thought that Emily and Mick would be together or something. " Nothing" he lied right in her face. This broke her heart a little because she knew something was wrong with Derek but he didn't want to tell her and worst of all he lied right in her face.

"Derek, I know that's not true, tell me what's wrong?" she looked at him in the eye. Derek then said "I am leaving in two weeks, and I am going to leave you alone here with that guy. I know there is something going on between you and him, the way you two looked at each other." Emily laughed " That guy has a name, and there is nothing going on with me and that "guy", Derek, look at me I only LOVE you" That made Derek feel a bit better, he smiled and said " What is going to happen when I leave, how are we going to see each other?" Emily looked at him " Well, we can video chat, call each other, and we can visit each other" she gave him a little kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Well that is all for now but I will update soon!:) thanx 4 reading!:) **


	3. Emily's Return part 3

**I am so sorry I have not updated, I know I said I would soon and I am sorry! But I would like to thank you all for reading and commenting my fan-fiction, it means a lot thank you!:) I want to thank my friend Paullyn6 my best friend for the support and kind words, I really didn't want t continue my fan-fiction because I was about to give up on Demily but I am not!:) Anyway enjoy, read, and, comment!:) Oh and I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

* * *

It had been 5 days since Derek came to visit Emily. They were having a great time together. They have done almost everything, and by everything I mean everything. They had sex, went to restaurants, took walks at the park. The more they spend time together the more they fell in love with each other.

It was 10 am Emily and Derek were in bed, they had just had a delicious round of love-making, they had been up all night. Emily woke up to see Derek there sleeping. She smiled a little, she still couldn't believe Derek Morgan was in her bed and that they were together, she loves that man, she had waited to be with him since the day they met.

Emily started kissing him on the back, very softly trying not to wake up Derek. But seconds later he woke up and smiled.

" Morning, princess" He smiled giving her a kiss on her lips

" Morning" She smiled, returning the kiss.

She looked at him, she really didn't want to do anything but, be with him. "I don't know" She kissed him passionately

The rest of the day, they made love. Derek and Emily were in bed making out, then the her phone started ringing. Emily soon broke their kiss to get her phone.

She looked at the screen of her phone it was Mick. He had texted her saying: " **Emily I know your on vacation, but there is a case and we need you on it. Please call me" **Emily looked at Derek. Unfortunately Derek knew what that look meant, but he didn't want her to go on the case, he only had a few days to be with her now. He didn't want her to go, but he knew that she had to go.

Emily said " Derek, I'm sorry, look if you don't want me to go I could stay here with you" Derek looked at her

"No, Em, you should go they need you after all you are their boss." He kissed her on the mouth passionate, and hopefully she would come back before he has to go back to Quantico.

This didn't help Emily at all, she knew he wanted her to stay, but he was right she is their boss. So she called Mick and told him she was on her way.

Emily was getting dressed and then Derek came. She didn't notice he was there, when he hugged her by the back. But then she turned around and saw those big Derek Morgan eyes on her, it didn't take long after they started kissing. Emily of course broke the kiss because she didn't want to be late, but she didn't want to stop kissing him. She managed to stop kissing him, after that, she drank coffee, said goodbye to Derek, gave him a kiss and left.

* * *

**YEAH, I know it's short I am really sorry, for that but that is all I have for now. I am still a bit pissed off about the whole Savannah thing. But I will update as soon as I get an idea!:) Anyway enjoy, comment!x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the comments,I love you all, it means a lot that you read my fan-fiction!:) Thanks again for everything you guys do! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

By the time Emily time to Interpol, everyone was at the conference room, waiting for Emily to come so they could review the case.

"Sorry I am late everyone, so what do we got?" she said taking a seat.

Rosie, a friend of Emily's in Interpol said "In the last couples days there were 5 people murdered, Luis Sánchez, was stabbed in the chest, but the others were shot to death"

Emily nodded and said " But how do we now these deaths relate?"

"The unsub leaves a note saying : Do you know who I am?" Rosie said

After they all reviewed the case on the airplane Emily tried calling Derek, to see how he was.

* * *

"Hey,Derek, how are you? I am so sorry I got a case, these 2 weeks were suppose to be just the two of us." she said

" I am good, I miss you though, and it's ok Em, I know you are the boss and you had to go on the case." He said

" I miss you too, I will be home as soon as I get this guy, I promise! Then we can be together" Emily said

"Okay, be careful out there I want you in one piece." he said jokingly

Emily smiling said " haha, okay Derek, I love you!"

he said " I Love you too! Bye"

Emily hung up, and soon got serious again, she just wanted to get this guy, and go home to the arms of Derek Morgan.

* * *

It had been four days, Emily and her team were close to catching the guy, his name was Andrew Elian, they just needed an address so they could go and get this guy!

Emily was the one who mostly wanted to catch him, she was tired and just wanted to be with Derek.

* * *

Emily was the first one to be in the house with Mick, of course! They searched the whole house but there was one room they had not searched.

Emily soon went in the room, and immediately got shot. As soon as Mick heard the shot he came rushing in to the room and shot the Andrew before Andrew shot him.

"WE NEED A MEDIC IN HERE!" Mick said yelling holding onto Emily's hand.

"Emily, listen to me. You cannot die! If you can hear squeeze my hand." He said crying a little, but Emily soon squeezed his hand.

"Listen to me, you have to stay alive think about Derek, he loves you!" he said " Where is the medic!?" he said yelling

Emily said whispering " call...Derek...Tell h..him...what happened, and that...I love him." Mick said " I will, I promise, Emily, but you hang in there."

The medic soon arrived and took her to the hospital. Mick called Derek, luckily he answered the phone.

"Derek, is that you?" Mick said, nervous

"yes, who is this?" Derek said confused

"It's me Mick, look Emily got shot, she is at the hospital right now, she needs you!" Mick said

Derek was in shock he didn't know what to say or do, he was so scared, he wanted Emily right now!

" She told me to tell you what happened and that she loves you, Derek you need to come to the hospital right now!"

Derek soon said " Yeah, yeah I will be right over there, and Mick?" Mick soon said " yeah?"

"Please take care of her until I get there" Derek said rushing to get his car keys and jacket.

"I will" Mick said hanging up the phone.

* * *

When Derek arrived Mick, Rosie and the rest of the team were sitting there impatiently, waiting for the doctors to come and tell him what was going on with Emily, and how she was doing.

"Mick, how is she?" he said taking a seat next to him.

" They haven't said anything yet, she just went into surgery an hour ago." He said nervous as Derek.

The doctor soon came.

" Emily, is going to be okay, she cannot work for a couple months, I suggest she should go home with someone, luckily she will be alright. She is a fighter." He said making all of them calm down.

Derek asked " When can we see her?"

The doctor said " You can see her right now, but I am going to ask you that only one of you going in at a time."

Everyone nodded and the doctor left.

Derek asked if he could go in first, everyone knew Derek was her boyfriend, so they all said yes.

* * *

Derek walked into the room, when he saw Emily there, he was about to cry. He felt so bad for Emily, all he wanted to do was kiss her and hug her, he wanted to hold on to her and tell her everything was going to be alright, he would never ever leave her. He LOVES that women more than anything in the world!

"Hi" she said to Derek

" Hey, how are you feeling" He said walking toward her.

" I'm okay, are you okay?" She said

" Yea, Emily I love so much, I was so scared something might have happened to you!" He said kissing her on the forehead.

Emily crying a little said "Derek, I love you too, I'm sorry."

Derek soon said " Em, don't be, I love you."

Emily said " I love you too" Derek couldn't resist and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

* * *

The next day, the doctor, gave permission for Emily to go home with Derek. But she had to rest for a couple days.

When they got home, Derek told Emily to go and get some rest. Emily went upstairs and got a little bit of rest, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She was not careful, and she rushed. But all she wanted was to be with Derek. But she knew she had to get over it sooner or later.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think, I hope you like it!:) Please comment, give some of your ideas, again for reading!:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again guys, for all the lovely comments. I wasn't going to update so soon, but I just couldn't wait,to tell you the truth I was crying on the last chapter when I wrote it! I know its sad but true, anyway thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Derek had been taking care of Emily for a couple of days now, he still had one week to be with her. He wished he could stay longer but he has to go back to work. But for now he was going to do everything to be with Emily.

Derek had woke up first, so he decided to make Emily some break feast. Emily soon woke up to the smell of bacon, and eggs and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she said hugging Derek by the back.

"I am making my princess, a special break feast." He said turning around to give her a kiss. It was only a second for Emily to respond to the kiss.

"aw, thanks, but you really didn't have to.." she said sitting down on the stool.

"I wanted to, just for you." He said

* * *

They ate Break feast, talked for a while about how their future might be together, and kissed each other a few times.

* * *

When they finished eating break feast they sat on the couch and watched Christmas movies. Derek of course fell asleep trough some of them. Emily took advantage of that and scared the peanuts out of him! They laughed and kissed each other. That was pretty much what they had done for the past few days, since Emily had to rest a lot. It didn't matter because they both found a way to entertain each other.

* * *

"I love you, Derek,thank you for taking care of me." Emily said looking at him

Derek looked at Emily and gave a her a sweet passionate kiss on the mouth, and said "Em, I love you too, and it's no problem I would do anything to make you happy." They both smiled and kissed passionately over and over again.

* * *

It had been two weeks now, and today was the day Derek had to go back to Washington. Emily went with him to the airport, she wanted to say goodbye at least for their last time together in London, or will it be their last time?

" Derek, I love you so much. Be careful in Washington." Emily said giving him small kisses on the mouth

" Baby, I love you too, and I will be careful, but you be careful too, I'll call you when I get to Washington." Derek gave her one last kisses before leaving.

" Okay, bye Derek" She said giving him a hug and not wanting to let go. " Bye, Em"

* * *

**Well, that is all I have for now enjoy, and tell me what should happen next**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all of you for the sweet comments, you guys post! I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes again, so enjoy, comment and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Emily was crying a little when Derek left, she already missed him. They way he took care of her, the laughs, the little kisses, she missed all of it. She decided to go home, watch some movies, and wait for Derek to call. Since she couldn't go to work for 2 months she went home.

* * *

**At the airplane**

* * *

Derek was feeling the same as Emily. But when he got on the airplane he never expected to see a familiar person sitting there. It was, Savannah, he wondered what the hell was she doing on the same airplane he was on. Was she following him? He didn't know.

He tried to ignore her, but he failed, Savannah saw him coming in the airplane. In her mind she was like "oh great, my ex boyfriend" to tell you the truth she thought Derek was following her. They decided to confront themselves.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I am here to see Emily, what are you doing here?" He said sitting in a seat behind her.

"Emily?" She said turning back to see Derek. "Yea, Emily, my answer my question." Derek said not wanting to tell Savannah that Emily was now his new girlfriend, he didn't have to tell her everything about his personal life and why should he.

"Well, I am here because I got a job interview." She said turning around.

"A job interview for what?" At first Derek did not believe her. But she explained and Derek sort of believed her. They stayed quite until they landed.

They both said goodbye to each other, it seemed like the friendly thing to do. Derek went home to call Emily and see how she was doing.

* * *

In London, Emily was watching a movie, when her stomach starting hurting a lot. 3 minutes later, she ran to the bathroom and started vomiting, she just kept on vomiting. Then her phone rang she knew it would probably be Derek, but she didn't answer it because it was like she couldn't even walk. Her skin turned pale. 5 minutes later her skin turned back to her normal color, she didn't feel like throwing up, and her stomach stopped just thought it that happened because of what had happened or was it? She called Derek back.

" Hey, Derek, sorry I didn't answer." She said sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey, princess, its okay, what happened?" he said a little worried

"I don't know my stomach started hurting and I kept vomiting, but then all of a sudden it stopped hurting." she told him

"Well are you okay now?" He asked her.

"Yea, I am fine." Emily said making Derek a bit relieved "So how your flight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine." he said but it was not true he didn't want to tell Emily he saw Savannah, especially not now, since they just started dating, he didn't want to have a fight with Emily.

"I should go ,princess, some of have to work tomorrow." He told Emily

"Ok, Be careful tomorrow." She said.

"I will princess, you take care of yourself tomorrow" He said blowing a kiss through the phone.

"Okay, Love you" She said

"Love you too." He said.

* * *

The next day, Emily decided to go to the doctor and tell him what happened last night.

"Emily Prentiss?" he nurse said

"Yes, that's me." she said standing up.

"Come with me the doctor will be right with you." She smiled and walked away.

They doctor came in a minute later. "Okay, Emily, what is the problem"

"I keep on vomiting, my stomach hurts, and then 5 minutes later it stops. I think it is about the shot but I am not sure" she said nervously

The doctor noticed Emily was nervous so she said "Don't be nervous, and I will run some tests to see what the problem is. Is that alright with you?" she smiled sweetly

"yes." Emily said.

* * *

Three days later

When the doctor ran the tests she got the results, apparently it was nothing to do with the shot, it was something better.

"Emily Prentiss" the doctor said telling Emily to come with her.

" I ran your tests and luckily it has nothing to do with your shot..." the doctor said but Emily cut her off

" Really? That's great, so I can lave now?" she said starting to stand up but then the doctor said "Wait a minute I did not finish, Emily, you are PREGNANT!" The doctor said "Congratulations!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I will update soon! Comment and have fun. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So thanks again for all the amazing comments, you guys are the best, thanks so much! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Emily was shocked hearing this! She felt so happy, she was pregnant and best of all Derek Morgan is the father of the baby, but how was she going to tell him she was having their baby, if they are about 3,674 miles away from each other.

"Ms. Prentiss? Did you hear me?" The doctor said looking at Emily.

"Yes, I cannot believe it. I am _pregnant_!" She said smiling more than ever.

"Well, Ms. Prentiss, if you have any questions just call me or come see me." The doctor said

"Thank you." Emily said standing up to leave.

"There is no need to thank me. I know that man in your life will be very happy." She said waving goodbye to Emily.

* * *

Emily went home, she was now starting to get nervous. She was thinking of a way to tell Derek she was pregnant. She was so scared she thought about how Derek might react to the news was he going to be excited that they are having a baby or was he going to hate her and hate that they were having a baby. She was just going to call him and tell him the news when she got a call from JJ.

"Hey, JJ I was just going to call Derek, how are you?" Emily asked JJ

" Emily, Derek's been hurt. He got shot in the chest, he is in surgery now Emily you have to come here!" JJ said

For 3 minutes there was silence, Emily was even more scared! She was pregnant and Derek was in a car accident. She managed to speak and trying to fight back the tears.

"I will book a flight I will be there tomorrow" She said

"Emily, he will be okay." JJ said trying to calm her friend down. She knew Emily was probably crying or trying hard not to cry on the phone with JJ.

Emily crying said "JJ what if he is not going to be okay?" there was a short pause than JJ said " Don't worry,Em, Derek will be okay he is strong."

That made Emily feel a bit better.

After she hung up with JJ she booked a flight for tomorrow. She needed to see him, and she had to tell him about their baby.

* * *

The next day Emily, was in the plane on her way to D.C.

* * *

When Emily landed she headed straight to the hospital.

"Emily!" JJ said giving her friend a hug.

"Hey,JJ, how is he?" She said worried

" He is fine, everything is okay. The doctors said that he couldn't work for 1 month but other than that he is fine." JJ said

" I am glad he is okay, JJ there is something I have to tell him and I am really worried about how he is going to take it." Emily said looking at her friend who is very confused.

"Emily is everything alright?" she said

"JJ, I...am PREGNANT!" Emily said

" OMG, Emily! Congratulations! Derek is going to be so happy to hear this!" Just as JJ said that, the team came towards them

"Congratulation for what?" Reid asked

" What is my baby boy going to be so happy about?" Garcia said with a suspicious look.

"I am pregnant" Emily said

"Congratulations! You see I knew you and Derek would be together!" Garcia said hugging or should I say squeezing Emily.

Everyone congratulated her about her pregnancy. Even Alex Blake congratulated her. She was so happy that she told her family. But now she had to tell Derek.

A few minutes later the doctor came, he said that they could see Derek but one person at a time could see him.

Emily, of course asked if she could go first. Everyone said yes, knowing that Emily was probably going to tell Derek.

When Emily entered the room Derek was waking up.

"Hey" She said walking towards Derek

" Hey, what happened?" Derek said sitting up.

" You were in a car accident" She said trying to fit back the tear again.

" I'm sorry" He said

" No, Derek its fine. I am just glad your okay. You scared me, I thought I told you to be careful!" She said jokingly

"Sorry, princess, I didn't mean to scare you. I love you!" He said. This made Prentiss so happy, he just said he loved her.

" I love you too, Derek. But there is something I need to tell you." She said

" What is it?" He said looking concerned.

"Derek...I..I'm pregnant!" She said looking at Derek face, she couldn't really tell was he happy was he mad?

"Princess, OMG, I am so happy!" Derek said smiling "I am going to be a father!" He said leaning in to kiss Emily in the mouth it was a very sweet and passionate kiss. Emily was also happy, she was so worried that Derek was going to be angry but he is not. And she loves him even more for that!

Emily was smiling now she said "Derek I was worried that you might not like the news about me being pregnant, and then you got into a car accident. I didn't know what to do" Derek looking at her said:

"Emily, I would never be angry at you, this is the best news I am so happy!" Derek said leaving out the part about the car accident he didn't want to talk about it now, he was just to happy about the baby news. Emily, noticed that he didn't want to talk about the car accident so she ignored that subject, and said:

"Derek this make me feel glad, I love Derek Morgan!" She said kissing him

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss" He said returning the kiss.

Derek couldn't leave until the next morning and Emily had nowhere to sleep since she just went straight to the hospital. So she stayed there. The team talked to Derek, congratulated him, said goodbye to Emily, they told her they hoped that they could meet again and left.

"So princess, where are you going to be?" he said

"actually, I forgot to book a hotel room, I came rushing here to see you." she said with a shyly

"Well, how about tomorrow we go to my apartment?" He asked Emily

"Are you sure?" she said "Of course, I love when it when your with me!" he said kissing her.

"Okay." Emily said sitting on the chair next to him, for that night the chair was her bed, but it didn't matter as long as she was with Derek.

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys. Sorry it was short again. I hope you like it! I would really like to know what sex of the baby you guys want. Please comment and enjoy! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I now it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter but I have been on vacation. I'm sorry for the confusion on what happened with Derek, I said that he got shot and then in a car accident ok... well he got shot he was not in a car accident. I'm truly sorry for the confusion but when I wrote that chapter my computer wasn't working to well and I had to post the chapter right away before it shut down. **

**Anyway enjoy! Sadly I do not own anything! :( **

* * *

1 month later

Derek was better from the shot and went back to work. They video chatted everyday, since Emily was 1 month pregnant now Derek wanted to make sure Emily was alright and she had everything she needed. He wished he was with her but he had to work. Emily was going to go to the doctors to find out what the sex of the baby was. But she needed to ask Derek if he wanted to know the sex of the baby and she did not want to go to the doctors without him.

That morning Emily was about to log on via Skype to talk to Derek. When she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone especially at 7 am in the morning. She went to go open the door and...

"Surprise!" Derek and Garcia said.

They both wanted to surprise Emily at her flat. Garcia and Derek had brought Emily some ( a lot ) presents for her baby. She was both surprised and happy that they were both there.

"Omg, guys what are you doing here?" Emily said giving them both a hug.

"We are here to check on how you are, silly!" Garcia said entering Emily's flat.

"Your so sweet I missed you guys." Emily said giving a gentle kiss to Derek

"We missed you to Em" Derek said. Derek had missed Emily so much, she looked even more beautiful since the last time Derek saw her.

"I am going to go to the doctors today and find out what is the sex of the baby. But I was going to call you Derek to ask you if you wanted to know the sex of the baby or not." Emily said

"Of course I want to know what the sex of the baby is, do you?" Derek asked looking at Emily

"Yes, do you guys want to come to the doctors with me?" Emily asked looking at Garcia and Derek

"Oh pumpkin, do you really need to ask? Of Course we want to go the doctors with you!" Garcia said

"Really? Ok let me go change and then we could head out. Make yourselves at home there is coffee in the kitchen if you want" Emily said standing up.

"Thanks Em" Derek and Garcia both said

* * *

At the doctors

"Oh Emily this is so exciting!" Garcia said joyfully

"I can't wait to find out what the sex of our baby is!" Derek said kissing Emily sweetly

Then a nurse soon came in and told Emily to put her shirt up. Emily did as she was told, after that the nurse applied some cream on Emily's stomach and told them that the doctor would be there soon.

5 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello everyone my name is Doctor Travis." she said "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked

"Yes" They all said

"Ok, please look at the screen. That is your baby." The doctor said nicely looking at Emily, Derek, Garcia

"It looks like a big blob!" Derek said looking at the screen

Garcia slapped him on the arm and said: " Well that blob is your baby, you idiot!"

"Ouch, that hurt!" Derek said rubbing his arm

"Would you to please behave! Your acting as if you guys were the babies!" Emily said

The doctor smiled at the three.

"The sex of your baby is a girl!" The doctor said cheerfully. "Congratulations!"

" Omg! I'm so happy!" Emily said tearing up a bit

Garcia handed her a tissue and got a tissue for herself. Derek was about to cry as well.

The three started all tearing up a bit, saying the where all happy. The doctor couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew how great news this was to most families.

"If you have any questions just ask." The doctor smiled

"No question, but thank you so much Doctor." Emily said

The doctor smile and left the room leaving Derek Garcia and Emily there.

"I'm going to start picking names for the baby!" Garcia said

"Garcia, I love you, but if you are going to pick name for our baby, we are NOT using it." Emily said playfully

"Awww, come on!" Garcia said

"Babygirl, you heard Emily, and if she said it no one is going to change her mind" Derek said

"Damn it!" Garcia said.

They all laughed and went back to Emily flat.

* * *

**Well there you go folks. I know its short but I'm still on vacation. Sorry. I still need a little help on the baby name, if you have any ideas for her I would love to know! Thanks. As always review if you want. Thank you for reading it means a lot to me that you all read my fanfics. I know I am not to good but I try, again sorry for any mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I read all your reviews and I want to thank you all for your reviews! I love all the names, I really wish I could use them all but I'm only going to use two. Sorry for my mistakes, Anyway Thank you as always! Enjoy!:) **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

When they got back to Emily's flat it was 12:30 p.m

"Hey do you guys want something to eat?" Emily asked sitting down on the sofa

"Yea, what about some pizza?" Derek asked

"Ok, I know a pizzeria down the street, they make the most delicious pizza's ever!" Emily said

"Well then what are we waiting for my sweets, let's go!" Garcia said walking towards the door.

* * *

At the pizzeria

At the pizzeria a blonde girl took their orders. Derek as usual was checking her out. Emily got a bit jealous, and can you blame her Derek was her boyfriend. Derek noticed Emily was jealous so he pulled her closer to him giving her a big passionate kiss. He whispered in her ear saying:

"You're the only one I want to be with, Emily Prentiss" Derek said. Emily couldn't help but smile.

They sat at the table and the waiter took their orders.

"So what do you guys want on your pizza?" The waiter asked Derek, Emily, and Garcia

"I want pepperoni, bacon pizza for me please." Derek said

"Jeez, Derek are you trying to be fat!" Emily teased Derek " I would like pineapple and ham pizza, please." Emily told the waiter giving her the menu.

"I would like a pineapple and ham pizza also" Garcia told the waiter.

A few minutes later the waiter came with their pizza. Derek saw Emily and Garcia's pizza and said:

"Seriously,guys how could you eat that? Its gross!" Derek said

"Have you ever tried pineapple and ham pizza Derek, it's really good" Emily said

" Well no" Derek said

"Than how do you know it's gross!? Just try it!" Emily said

"Yea Derek just try it" Garcia said

"Fine, but if I throw up, it's both of your faults!" Derek said warning them

"Just try it! Please" Emily said handing him a small piece of her pizza

Derek tried and surprisingly he Loved it! It was delicious! But he didn't want to admit it, because he knew Emily and Garcia were going to say I told you so!

"Well? Do you like it?" Emily and Garcia both asked

" Yes" Derek murmured

"You see! I thought you said you hated it!" Emily said

"Ugh, I just admitted I like the pizza what more do you want!" Derek said

"Calm down, Jeez Derek it was just a joke." Garcia said

"I know I'm sorry!" Derek said

"It's okay" Emily and Garcia said

After they ate, they decided to take a walk around London. Emily was tired so she headed back to her apartment with Derek. Garcia and Derek already knew how to get to Emily's flat since they had been there already.

* * *

At Emily's apartment Emily and Derek laid on the couch in each others arms watching 'Friends'.

Derek couldn't control himself, he had Emily Prentiss in his arms. He started kissing her softly on the back of her neck, whispering romantic things to Emily. He was only going to be there for two weeks.

But just when they were going to make love, the phone rang.

"Shit" Emily said she didn't want to answer the phone, Derek and her were only going to be together for two weeks and it is hard for her with the baby coming and Derek not being by her side.

The phone kept ringing and ringing. They tried their best to ignore it, but Derek said:

"Answer the phone, it might be important" Derek said

Emily got up and answered the phone.

"Prentiss" Emily said

"Prentiss, we have a case and we need you on it" Mick said

"Now?" Emily asked

"Yes now, I'm sorry boss but this is an important one. three out of twenty kids were found dead and there parents are missing as well." Mick said

"It's okay, I'm on my way" Emily said

She hung up and turned to Derek.

"Sorry, babe but I gotta go, we have a case" Emily told Derek

"But, you can't go out on the field, your pregnant! Emily, what about our _baby?_" Derek asked her

"Derek this is my job, I'm there boss! I have to!" Emily said

"Emily you can get hurt!" Derek said looking at her in the eye

"Derek three kids were found dead out of twenty kids. Their parents are missing, what if that was our baby? You would want to catch that guy" Emily told Derek trying to avoid eye contact

"Don't say that! That is not our baby." Derek said moving closer to her

"Derek I'm sorry, look if it makes you feel better I won't go out on the field, I will travel with them but I won't go out running to catch that guy" Emily said hugging him.

"Promise me, you will be careful Emily" Derek said kissing her on the cheek

" I promise, and I will tell them I'm pregnant so I could work from home instead of at the office and go out on the field." Emily said kissing him on the mouth.

"Okay, I love you" Derek said watching her walk towards the door

" I love you too! I will be home soon, okay, I promise!" Emily said leaving.

* * *

**Well there you go, I was going to use the names on this chapter but I figured it was to soon, you guys will find out the names of the baby on the next chapter, I promise!:) Enjoy! I hope you like it, again I'm so sorry for the mistakes! x3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Ok, so this chapter I will tell you the names of the baby! I'm going to be writing a fanfiction about Reid after I finish with this one! I hope you will like it! Anyway Enjoy!:) **

**Sadly I own nothing!**

* * *

At Interpol

When the team final finished reviewing the case, Emily still had not told them she was pregnant. Emily finally build up the courage to tell them she thought It's now or never!

"Guys, there is something I have to tell you." Emily said nervously

"What is Emily?" Mick asked

"I...I'm pregnant!" Emily said

"Congratulations!" Isabella another team member said

"Congrats, Emily!" Mick said, he was happy for her. Even though he knew who the baby's dad is "Derek Morgan" he was still happy for her because he is her friend and he cared about her

The rest of the team congratulated her.

"Thanks!" Emily said happily

But then Mick asked: "Wait if your pregnant you can't go out on the field"

"I know, and I won't I will stay at the station and sort out everything there , the rest of you can interview the families and go to the crime scenes."

"Ok, good" Mick said

* * *

It had been two days now. The team had caught the Unsub, they were on their way home. Emily thought about Derek and Garcia all day, but mostly Derek. She decided to tell him she was on her way home.

**"Hey, missed u so much! I'm on my way home!xxE:)" **Emily texted him and waited for his respond

**"Hey, Missed u 2! Finally! I have been waiting 4 u!xxD3" **She read the text and went to sleep until they arrived to Interpol.

* * *

When Emily arrived to her apartment she expected Derek and Garcia to be sleeping. But instead she found a crying Garcia with a box of tissues on the couch and next to her a passed out Derek Morgan. They must have been watching chick-flicks. Emily couldn't help but laugh!

Garcia hear someone laughing and decided to go check who it was...when she saw Emily Garcia screamed: "Emily,you home!"

Derek soon woke up and hit elbow on the table next to the couch. Now Emily was laughing harder!

"Garcia why did you scream, Jeez!" Derek said rubbing his elbow

"Sorry, it's just that I'm happy Emily is home!" Garcia said

Emily went towards Derek and said smiling " Aw, did my poor baby get hurt?"

"Yes...your poor baby did get hurt, but I know a way to cure the pain" He said with a wicked grin

"Oh, you do...tell me how to cure your pain?" Emily asked

"A kiss on the mouth" Derek said

"Oh, but you got hurt on the elbow not the mouth." Emily said smirking

"Just kiss me" Derek said moving closer so they could kiss

Of course they had totally forgotten that Garcia was there, and she took a short moment from watching her movie to watch Emily.

"Ohh...I got to take a picture of this and send it to everyone!" Garcia said searching for her phone

They soon stopped kissing to turn to Garcia and Derek said: "Garcia you are NOT going to take a picture of me and Emily kissing and send it to everyone! Do you understand me!?"

"Yes" Garcia said frowning

They all watched the end of the movie. When it ended both Garcia and Emily were crying there eyes out, and Derek sleeping. Emily woke up Derek and they all went to sleep.

* * *

Derek went to sleep with Emily in her bedroom and Garcia went to sleep in the guest room.

* * *

Emily's Bedroom

Emily and Derek both got ready for bed. They started talking about their future together, and the baby, and then one subject came to Derek's mind 'The Name for the Baby'

"Em?" Derek said

"Yeah, what wrong?" Emily said

"Nothing it's just have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Derek asked

"Well, I have thought of a name..." Emily said

"What name did you think of?" Derek asked

"It's a silly name, nevermind Derek" Emily said shaking her head

"Em, tell me...please?" Derek said putting on the best puppy dog eyes and kissing her.

Emily had to admit he knew how to make her say everything! That's one of the things she loved about him!

"Fine..but your going to laugh" Emily said

"No I won't I PROMISE!" Derek said

"Its its Paige" Emily said biting her lip

"Paige" He said

"See, its silly" Emily said

"No its NOT! I love that name I love you!" Derek said kissing her on the nose

"I love you too!"Emily said smiling

"What about you, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Emily asked

"Yup, I thought about the name Taylor" Derek said

"Taylor? I love that name also!" Emily said hugging him.

"I love you Emily, Good night Emily, Good night my baby girl." Derek said rubbing Emily's belly

"I love you too Derek! Good Night" Emily said smiling and kissed him passionately.

The kiss soon ended when they saw a flash coming from the doorway. They saw Garcia taking a picture.

They both soon ran after Garcia down the hall way.

"GARCIA" They both said

"GARCIA! DELETE THAT PICTURE RIGHT NOW!" Derek said

"Or else?" Garcia said smirking

"OR ELSE...You won't be the godmother of the baby!" Emily said

"Oh my sweets you wouldn't?" Garcia said regretting that she took that picture

"I would. Now delete the picture" Emily said

"Fine" She said. But right when she was about to delete the picture she accidentally sent it to the whole team.

"GARCIA" Derek and Emily said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...stupid smartphones!" Garcia said

Emily wa furious, her face was literally red, Derek saw her face and held her hand. Just in case she did something crazy, because knowing Emily Prentiss she WOULD!

"Fine, I'm not the one who is NOT going to be the godmother!" Emily said

"No..please...I would do anything to make it up to you!" Garcia said begging for her forgiveness

"Anything?" Emily asked

"Anything!" Garcia said

"Fine, I will think of a different punishment for you!" Emily said

"Thank you, my sweet! Good night!" Garcia said

"Good night Garcia!" Emily said

"Good night baby girl" Derek said

They all soon went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I want you to know that I want to thank everyone who gave me a baby name and to everyone who reviewed but I love these two names the most! But I loved all the names! I hope you liked it! Review please!:)**


End file.
